Archivo:GTA Online - The High Life Update All DLC Contents
Descripción This video shows all the contents added with the free High Life Update for Grand Theft Auto Online and Grand Theft Auto V ● Five opulent new apartments - Add to your real estate portfolio with hot new listings at Eclipse Towers in Vinewood, Richards Majestic in Rockford Hills, Tinsel Towers in Little Seoul, 4 Integrity Way in Downtown, and Del Perro Heights by the beach. As always, just drive up to the new property location sale and follow the prompts, or head to Dynasty8realestate.com to look for your next purchase. ● A trio of luxury cars and a blistering new motorbike - The Enus Huntley S (SUV), Dewbauchee Massacro (Sports), Pegassi Zentorno (Super) and Dinka Thrust (Motorcycle) are all now available to purchase from Legendary Motorsport. Remember, these vehicles can also be accessed from any garage in Story Mode. ● New weapon - The powerful Bullpup Rifle is now available in Ammu-Nation to help you protect your assets. ● 10 additional vehicles from Story Mode are now available for the first time in GTA Online -- these will be marked on the car sales websites as new in the High Life Update so you can find them easily at southernsanandreassuperautos.com and legendarymotorsport.net: - Bravado Banshee Topless - Inverto Coquette Topless - Vapid Dominator Ocelot F620 - Schyster Fusilade - Maibatsu Penumbra - Ubermacht Sentinel XS - Ubermacht Sentinel (Convertible) - Grotti Stinger Topless - Coil Voltic Topless ● New clothing - It can be hard work finding the perfect ensemble to really make your character stand out, so we've done some of the hard work for you and put together some stylish outfits. Hit the town, dressed to the nines with an array of classy new suit sets available with a pret-a-porter jacket, trousers, suit vest and shoes. ● New player toasts and celebrations - Switch out your salute for jazz hands, a face palm, a slow clap and more. There are also paired toasts for celebrating with a friend, like a backslap, or a solid, manly handshake. ● With the new Mental State stat, the game keeps track of your behavior. If you seem to enjoy attacking pedestrians and terrorizing other players, then your blip will start to turn red on other players' maps. The redder the blip, the more psychotic the player; the whiter the blip, the friendlier they are. ● Non-Contact Races are now an option. When you create a Non-Contact race, other racers appear as semi-transparent and collisions with them are disabled (although you'll still be able to collide with non-player traffic, structures and other scenery). ● You now have the option to Friend Spectate -- if you and a friend are in separate GTA Online sessions you can now choose to spectate that player through the Friends menu. Royalty Free Music by http://audiomicro.com/royalty-free-music - "Chase" by Lion Kakhaber - "16th Note Swing Funky Blues" by kjrecords Game available on: Sony PlayStation 3 & Microsoft Xbox 360 Video recorded on: Microsoft Xbox 360 GTA Series Videos is a dedicated fan-channel keeping you up to date with all the latest news, video walkthroughs and official trailers of the most successful video games published by Rockstar Games, including Grand Theft Auto series, Red Dead Redemption, Max Payne, L.A. Noire, Bully and many others. This channel is in no way tied to Rockstar Games or Take-Two Interactive. Follow GTA Series Videos on: || YouTube - http://www.youtube.com/GTASeriesVideos || Google - http://www.google.com/ GTASeriesVideos || Facebook - http://www.facebook.com/GTASeriesNews || Twitter - http://www.twitter.com/GTASeries For more info and videos visit: http://www.GTASeriesVideos.com | http://www.GTA-Series.com | http://www.GTA-Downloads.com | http://www.Games-Series.com Categoría:Vídeos